


keep it up all night

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Caspar is always so full of energy.





	keep it up all night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, Multiple Orgasms

Caspar is always full of energy, in nearly everything that he does. It’s not surprising to Byleth when, even when  _ she _ is tired out by something, that he is still at the top of his game. It can be difficult to exhaust Caspar, and it never takes him long to bounce back once he is, which can be beneficial to him, and can be very exhausting to anyone around him.

However, there is one area in which his boundless energy is nothing but a benefit to Byleth, and that comes in the form of his incredibly short refractory period. More often than not, she just needs to give him a little bit to rest, and he’s ready to go again, which is especially nice considering it also doesn’t take him very long to finish in the first place- a pro to balance out a con.

The first night, he had apologized profusely for finishing not long after they’d started, and insisted that he would make it up to her soon. Byleth had assumed he meant he would figure out something else to do, or that they would try again the next night, or something to that extent, but Caspar, experienced with his own body, had an entirely different intention.

And so, Byleth quickly learned that down does not necessarily mean out where Caspar is concerned, and more often than not, she enjoys many long nights with them after they’re married. He’s proud of himself, and his ability to wear his wife out before he’s exhausted himself, and Byleth has absolutely nothing to complain about.

He takes her to bed one night, kissing all up and down her neck, not even giving her a chance to breathe as he does, and Byleth squirms in his arms. Caspar always overdoes it with affection, but she can’t say that she minds, even if she isn’t always the best at reciprocating. They both have their different ways of showing their feelings, but when they’re alone like this, none of that matters, as they only have one thing on their minds.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Caspar murmurs, nipping at her neck. “Had me all distracted, you know?”

“Oh, really? That’s not good, shouldn’t you be a little more focused?” she teases, and he frowns.

“Hey, even when I’m distracted, there’s nothing I can’t handle! You don’t have anything to worry about there!” he protests. “Come on, don’t tell me you’ve never felt the same before?” As he speaks, he moves his hands down and over her body, never lingering in one place for long as his impatience overtakes him. He seems satisfied when he begins to get a reaction out of her, causing her to squirm and her breath to hitch in her throat.

“What do you mean?” she asks, her voice barely coming out steady as he begins to finger her.

“Thinking about me probably gets you all distracted too, am I right?” he teases her, and she bites her lip. “Yeah, that’s what I thought! Come on, I can’t wait anymore, I’ve been waiting all day.”

“You’ve got me right here,” she replies, and he grins before shifting their positions, pinning her down as he presses the tip of his cock against her. He only pauses for a moment before thrusting forward, earning a slight gasp from Byleth, but determined to get more of a reaction than that.

She wraps her legs around him, encouraging him to continue, and with that, he stops holding back. Caspar jerks his hips until he finds a quick and erratic rhythm, one that Byleth can barely keep up with. She tries to match it by moving her hips against his, but it isn’t long before he’s so into it that she can only lay back and take it. Both of them are breathless, panting and moaning as they go, and even as she feels herself growing closer, she knows that Caspar already doesn’t have much left in him.

He never manages to hold out longer than her, though he’s gotten close in the past, and tonight it no exception. After just a few more hectic thrusts, he gasps and whimpers with his orgasm, going limp on top of her. He mumbles an apology, a token more than anything else since he knows by now that she doesn’t mind, before promising that he just needs a few minutes and then he’ll be back at it.

Sometimes, he sees it as a challenge to see how quickly he can bounce back, but Byleth has made him promise not to push it too hard. Even so, it never takes him very long, and it really is only a few minutes before she feels him stir inside of her. “And I’m back in business!” he says, grinning as he begins to move again.

This time, she is finished before he is, having already been brought so close before, and he isn’t fucking her for long before she comes. Not that that stops him, of course, and he doesn’t even give her a chance to catch her breath or recover, and continues his rapid thrust, knowing that they both have a few left in them before either has to give up for the night.

By the time she comes back to her senses, Caspar is just barely holding on, her own orgasm pushing him closer to his second, like some sort of game of tag. Sure enough, he is there only a few moments later, and then he is resting again, finally giving Byleth a chance to catch her breath. He takes a little bit longer this time, laying on top of her and panting, until he suddenly presses his lips to hers, capturing her in a rough kiss.

Caspar kisses her fiercely and she returns it, and just like that, she feels him get hard again, ready for his third round and for his second. She knows that he’ll be worn out soon enough, but he won’t rest until he knows that she’s satisfied. So, just like that, he’s back at it again, ready to keep it up until he can’t anymore.

Classic Caspar, just as he is in all other aspects of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
